nickelodeonsthetroopfandomcom-20200214-history
The Troop (Organization)
The Troop is a secret organization dedicated to protecting the world from monsters. It is composed primarily of teenagers (as adults are incapable of fighting monsters), and is global. Members *'Jake Collins' (Nicholas Purcell) - Due to his recent joining of the Troop, Jake is often naive and reckless. Hayley and Felix often have to watch his back, because his instinct for danger often gets him into trouble. Hayley thinks he is a goofy slacker who doesn't take his job seriously. His worst fear is that he would not be able to help Felix and Hayley if they were in trouble. He is shown to be quite a good artist who reads comic books obsessively, draws his own comic strips, and sells them at his school. Jake appears to have a crush on Hayley, though it is unknown if he's been able to admit this to himself, or if Hayley feels the same (in season 1). *'Hayley Steele' (Cage Golighty) - The most popular, and often considered the friendliest, girl at school. She is the classic overachiever — she does cheerleading, lacrosse, ballet, is in the student council, and does numerous other extracurricular activities. She wants to go to Yale after high school, and is so into this vision that her favorite color is Yale Blue. She is very headstrong and determined, at one point being ordered to take the weekend off of monster hunting to relax. Another sign of her workaholic nature is that, when faced with a monster that showed her her worst fear, she saw a room full of late homework assignments. Jake thinks she's extremely bossy and overbearing. She and Jake are good friends, but there have been several hints of something more. *'Felix Garcia' (David Del Rio) - The nerd of the school, Felix is complex. He is just dying to tell someone about his involvement in the group so he can be the "cool" guy, but is bound by oath to say nothing. He sees himself as a type of James Bond within The Troop who Jake and Hayley look up to, but in reality, they both think he is just the stereotypical nerd. Felix is an off-the-charts genius. An expert on mysterious creatures and paranormal activity, he's fully prepared to take on any monster, though he is scared of ghosts and clowns. Felix doesn't fit in at school, so The Troop are his closest friends. He fell for the Eris Fairy and was very disappointed when he found out she had a boyfriend back in her own dimension. She did kiss him on the cheek, however, and hints that that a cute girl in chemistry has a crush on him (he doesn't know which girl, and will probably never find out). He eventually leaves the Lakewood Troop to go to the Troop International instead early in season 2. *'Kirby Cadworth Bancroft III' (Matt Shively) - He joins the team in the second season to replace Felix (when Felix joins Troop International). Kirby transferred to the Lakewood Troop from Oklahoma, where he was apart of the Tulsa Troop. He is from a very rich family including his father who is extremely rich. *'Cadence Nash' (Malese Jow) - She joins the team near the end of the second season. She's a bad girl who likes to cause trouble and has been in detention many times. She enjoys skateboarding and has a crush on Jake. She is half human, half monster. She is fully aware of the Troop and the Troop is fully aware that she is half monster, though Hayley kept it a secret to keep her safe and to keep Jake from knowing. She was sent to the monster world in episode 31 by Jake after she freaked out when she saw her brother out cold. In episode 32 she is set free after she helps Jake through the monster world and saves him more than once. She may still be in a relationship with Jake after this. She eats a lot of standard food to stop her monster cravings. *'Mr. Stockley' (John Marshall Jones) - Mr. Stockley is The Troop's adult adviser, a job he takes very seriously. He keeps Jake, Hayley, and Felix up to date on recent monster activities, and makes sure they have the latest monster-fighting technology. However, when faced with a monster he panics (as you age, you become less able to fight monsters because of this). *'Etienne' (Eduard Witzke) - A funny and rather odd student in school who finds himself in the middle of many of episodes' action and was the school news cameraman. He has a crush on Hayley. He joined the Lakewood Troop in episode 31 for Kirby's replacement until he came back from his time machine, but was snarked after since Kirby came back. *'Lance Donovan' (Jean-Luc Bilodeau) - The most highly awarded member to date and spent years trying to capture a Behemoth to gain the ultimate Troop honor, but he soon became too old to fight monsters, (as they had begun to scare him) and Jake had to destroy the Behemoth instead. He then becomes a Troop leader so that even though he cannot fight monsters, he can still pass on his wisdom and stay active. *'Bianca Stonehouse' (Kyra Yagorski) - A world-famous Troop leader that appears in "The Substitute". She was revealed to be a Locht in disguise after the kids discovered the real Bianca stuffed inside a crate with her mouth taped shut. After being freed, Bianca helped them track down the Lochts, but didn't help them fight as she is now terrified of monsters due to her age. She is the inventor of the famous Troop fighting move 'the Stonehouse Kick'. *'Akira Ito' (Bernie Yao) - The strict field leader of the Japan Troop. *'Keiko Tanaka' (Diana Bang) - One of the two twins from the Japan Troop, who are in love with Felix due to him being popular in Japan. *'Yuki Kobayashi' (Josette George) - One of the two twins from the Japan Troop, who are in love with Felix due to him being popular in Japan. *'Dr. Brandenburg' (John Prowse) - The head of Troop International in the first season finale. He turns out to be a Locht in disguise. *'Lakewood Snark' - A Snark used by the Troop to wipe the memories of those who have seen monsters. Category:Organizations